


La Peitete Mort

by GoldenHero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Suga is a statue for part of this, statues come to life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Angel is a work of art.<br/>Guards who work at the gallery where it is held swear that it moves at night, it's neck creaking a little to the left to look at the camera, or the arm moving just a tad, and sometimes, you can hear it singing.<br/>It is a statue, something built thousands of years ago, yet has no chips or cracks. After an attempted robbery, the statue famous goes missing, the Karasuno Investigators are on the hunt.<br/>But when they find The Angel, it is no longer a statue.<br/>It's a human.<br/>And it's looking for it's original host, it's love, it's one and only king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Peitete Mort

Le temps d’un souffle coupé

\-------

Introduction: Foundation. 

\--------

Kuroo Tetsuro grunted as he lifted up another rock. He was in Egypt again for a wild expedition. Apparently, a mysterious statue that had belonged to multiple kings had been buried somewhere in Cairo, but all that Kuroo and his team had found so far were rocks and a few snakes. 

No tombs, no hiding place for a statue, no remnants, nothing. Just sand and sweat and embarrassment.

He scratched the back of his neck as he straightened up, looking around the site. A little ways away from where he stood was Akaashi Keiji who seemed to be scolding Bokuto-again-for something that must have happened. Judging by the blatant anger on Akaashi's face, it had to be bad. 

He chuckled lightly, rubbing his sweat-caked forehead as he sighed a little, pulling out his note book where a worn map sat, the Greek letters made his head spin as he narrowed his eyes a little at it. He scratched the top of his head, confused. 

None of this made sense. Kuroo knew where he had been going, he knew that the map did not lie, and after going through Kenma, Eita, and Ushijima, it had been fully translated into his notebook. He sighed a little as he folded up the map, about to stick it in his pocket when a heavy gust of wind forced it from his fingers. 

"Ah, fuck!" He shouted, running after the fluttering paper as it soared through the air, just out of Kuroo's grasp as he jumped and ran after it, trying in vain to catch it. What the hell? Where did that wind come from? He thought as he followed the paper the best he could, squinting heavily against the glare of the sun, running a little faster, reaching up and grabbing the edge of the map. 

"Gotcha!" He said triumphantly, but his celebration was not for long. The sand underneath him crumbled and he gave a shriek as the ground gave out under him, forcing him down into a surprisingly hollowed out hole. 

He rolled for a few feet, yelping as his leg hit into a rock, not hard enough to break, but just enough to bruise. He laid like that for a few seconds, his eyes squinting against the sand that was fluttering down, mocking his decent. The sand crystals that fluttered down shimmered in the light of the sun, illuminating where Kuroo had landed, but the rest of the hole was dark. 

He groaned as he sat up slowly, rubbing the dirt out of his eyes before he fished his phone out of his pocket, clicking it on and switching on the flashlight before shining it before him before promptly screaming at the top of his lungs, alerting his team who had already-judging by the sounds of feet hitting the ground above him- neared him, shouting his name in panicked voices. 

Kuroo paid them no mind though. His gaze was stuck forward on what he saw. And what he saw made his pulse speed up, his eyes widen, and a grin to come onto his face. 

It was The Angel. 

The statue he had been searching so hard to find, it was right in front of him! 

Of course, a tirade of skeletons laid before the statue that Kuroo was shining his light on. "Kuroo? Bro? You okay?" Kuroo looked up, squinting against the sun when he saw Bokuto. He grinned and nodded. 

"I found it!" He called up, "The Angel! It's in here!" Bokuto's face lit up and he immediately started forward to crawl down only to be held back by Akaashi who looked like he had just gotten over the heart attack of the century, and yanked him back. '

"We'll be back in a moment!" Eita called from above, "with climbing gear!" He added, his voice softer as he started to walk away, but Kuroo was listening. His eyes were focused on The Angel. 

It was beautiful. It's marble skin untouched by dirt and dust, it's face calm with lips parted softly, it's head cocked forward as it waiting for hands to gently cradle it. It's eyes were closed, but as Kuroo got closer by a few footsteps, he watched the eyes twitch a little. 

"The hell..." Kuroo whispered, shining the light onto The Angel's face, hoping to catch another glimpse of the anomaly that had just occurred, but the statue stayed still as if it had never moved at all. 

Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows and sighed a little, turning back to the entrance of the hole where Eita, Akaashi, and Bokuto waited, unknowing of what was happening behind him. 

The Angel moved a little, it's eyes slowly opened and blinked a few times as it stared ahead with amber eyes made from gemstones, watching the humans for a few moments before it smiled a little. 

It tilted it's head back down, and parted it's lips, closing it's eyes and making it seem as if he hadn't moved at all. 

He had to be patient. He would find his king yet...


End file.
